


Would You Like to Dance With Me?

by Evanings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya secret santa 2015/16, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanings/pseuds/Evanings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Asahi knew he couldn’t resist Noya’s begging for long and soon they were both dancing around the kitchen. Noya had put his broom aside to entertain his new dance partner. They danced around each other, swinging their hands and doing twirls. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like to Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ameatyourservice on Tumblr as I am your Asanoya Secret Santa! Basically a lot of fluff and dancing with the angst that fuels your soul. Hope you enjoy!

"Alright everyone, see you tomorrow for morning practice." Daichi addressed his teammates.

With that everyone started to head out the door until Nishinoya caught Asahi's bag.

"Hey Asahi, help me practice a few more sets?" he asked, giving him a grin.

Looking down at Noya, Asahi knew there was no way he could say no. "I could hit a few more spikes." he said, returning a smile.

Daichi tossed the club keys to Noya, giving him the 'make sure you're here early to open up' speech before taking off for the night.

 

"Let's turn on some music!" Noya said, already pulling his iPod out and turning on an upbeat playlist. He quickly set it aside and got into position.

"Ready?" Asahi asked

"Ready."

Asahi threw the ball up for Noya and prepared for the hit. Carefully watching the ball, Nishinoya determined the best time to jump and use the tips of his finger to send the ball to the ace. Asahi spiked the volleyball down on the far left corner of the opposite court.

"That was a good one. The height was nice." Asahi praised.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Nishinoya asked with determination on his face.

"How about little further from the net?"

"Okay! Let's go again!"

Asahi slammed spike after spike from Nishinoya until they were both breathing heavily from their after-practice practice.

Between breaths Asahi complimented their libero.

"You're getting better, you almost have the ball going to where I like it every time."

"It's not perfect yet though." Noya replied "I also have to work more with the other spikers."

"You'll get there. We'll all work hard until the spring tournament."

"Yeah."

Just then the music switched on Noyas iPod, making both the boys turn to look at the device now playing one of Noya’s slow songs.

"I guess you accidentally put this in the wrong playlist." Asahi commented.

"Yeah," Noya agreed, still staring over at the iPod.

"Would- would you like to dance with me?" Nishinoya asked. A blush was already spreading across his face as he looked up sheepishly.

Asahi’s face shared Noya’s color when he managed to reply with a soft smile. "Of course."

Neither of them knew how to actually slow dance so Noya ended up attaching himself to Asahi, their arms wrapped around each other. Noya was glad Asahi couldn't see his bright red face while it was resting against his chest. Alone in the gymnasium they rocked side to side with the music, slowly turning in circles.

Asahi rested his head down on top of Noya's, flattening his hair a bit, and started rubbing his thumb up and down Noya's back. Nishinoya pressed himself further into the ace as they listened to the song.

Asahi's soft voice asked over the music, "Would you go out with me?"

Noya felt the words against his cheek, making his heart flutter.

"Yes."

* * *

 

After high school they got an apartment together. During their free time, when Noya wasn’t being the best libero in college and Asahi was home from work, they enjoyed living with one another. Movie nights were frequent events which really just became excuses to cuddle. They had the routine down, with Asahi making the perfect stovetop popcorn while Noya set up the movie and got the drinks and a blanket. Noya frequently had the keys to the college gym where Asahi would join him for some fun practice. They even had fun while doing the chores together.

Noya was dancing around with the broom, using it as a microphone, singing out one of the new popular singles.

“Babe, you’re supposed to be sweeping.” Asahi laughed over Noya’s broom guitar solo.

“I am sweeping!” Noya responded as he swooshed his broom across the floor to the upbeat tempo.

As the song started to fade out Noya pretended to lean on his broom “I think the problem is that you’re not dancing with me,” he stated.

“I’m cooking dinner.” Asahi replied. “Somebody has to make sure you eat more than just instant ramen and pork buns.”

“But they’re so delicious,” he teased. “Asahi you love this song! Come on!” Noya enthused as new music filled the room.

Asahi knew he couldn’t resist Noya’s begging for long and soon they were both dancing around the kitchen. Noya had put his broom aside to entertain his new dance partner. They danced around each other, swinging their hands and doing twirls. Asahi managed to add spices and stir his pot while moving to the beat before Noya insisted on doing one of his new favorite moves. Holding hands, Noya leaned back on the heels of his fuzzy socks as Asahi slid him down between his legs and back up again. They were both smiling like crazy as Asahi picked up Noya and spun him around. Noya’s feet were still dangling in the air as the spinning came to an end with the song. In Asahi’s arms, Noya slid his fingers through the back of Asahi’s hair and leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. It was short and sweet since they were both out of breath from dancing but it came to be one of their favorite moments in this apartment.

“I have to check on the food.” Asahi whispered.

Noya nodded and Asahi let him down before moving to the stove to make sure their dinner wasn’t burning. The next song started playing, and Noya came up and hugged Asahi from behind.

“We could still dance like this,” he said as he swayed them both to the music.

Asahi moved his hips with Noya while he finished up cooking, and after he put the pot to the side to cool, he turned around in Noya’s arms and hugged him back.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

 

Asahi and Nishinoya sat together holding hands watching Mr. And Mr. Sugawara sway slowly to their first dance.

"One day that will be us," Noya whispered.

Asahi turned and gazed at Noya. "It will be," he agreed, squeezing Noya's hand.

Smiling, they watch their previous teammates kiss as the song came to an end.

"The next song is the mother-groom dance as well as any couples who would like to join." the MC announced.

Asahi stood up and extended his hand down to Nishinoya.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing slightly and pulling his other hand behind his back.

"Of course." Noya responded, placing his hand into Asahi's.

Asahi tugged Noya along, finding a place on the dance floor before entwining their fingers. Noya placed his other hand on Asahi's waist while Asahi put his on Noya's shoulder. After practicing how to dance from youtube videos Noya now thought he was a professional and they stepped and swung to the music. Somehow they managed to avoid bumping into most people as they danced and soon Nishinoya was laughing away, causing Asahi to smile as well despite his toes being stepped on. They spun past the new couple and their mothers, receiving laughs and shaking heads as they went. Asahi gave out apologetic looks before Noya pulled him in another direction.

"Dip me Asahi!" Nishinoya called out as the song came to a close.

So Asahi cradled his back and took a wide step lowering Noya close to the floor.

"I love you." Noya said looking up at Asahi.

"I love you too." replied Asahi, bending down a little farther to kiss Noya.

Asahi pulled them back up as the next song started and they continued dancing.

 

Later in the night all the couples were lined up ready to catch the bouquet of flowers. Suga stood with his back facing the crowd.

"Here we go!" he called out and tossed the bouquet over his head.

The flowers sailed through the air only to knock into some decorations and fall short. Nishinoya leapt into action, diving to get the flowers up. He perfectly received the bouquet and sent it straight to the ace, who was quite scared to see Noya using his libero skills at Daichi's wedding. But Asahi still caught the flowers with ease and Noya turned and gave him a big thumbs up.

* * *

 

One day came sooner than expected. They had exchanged vows earlier in the afternoon and were now kissing each other again to the sound of clanking glasses at their banquet. Cheers rang out from the guests as they watched the two newlyweds share another kiss. The MC got everyone’s attention when Asahi and Noya pulled apart.

"Now that we have finished our meals I would like to ask the newlyweds to make their way to the dance floor to share in their first dance."

Asahi and Nishinoya got up and took their place in the centre of the floor. Noya took Asahi's hand as Asahi wrapped his other arm around Noya and pulled him close. Music filled the room and they started to sway slowly. Asahi's eyes sparkled as he gazed at Noya.

"You're beautiful." he whispered.

"You are too." Noya said, squeezing his waist.

Asahi squeezed back, drawing Noya even closer to him causing Noya's smile to grow wider. The amount of love Nishinoya felt for the man in front of him radiated from every fiber of his every being. They moved as one stepping to the music and each beat they turned slowly. At this moment they didn't care about the guests watching. They weren't aware of how many photos Daichi was taking, or that kiyoko and Yachi were crying, or even that Hinata and Kageyama were whisper-fighting over who could dance better. All that mattered was the look in each other’s eyes.

"I love you," Noya breathed.

"I love you too," Asahi whispered back. They were words that didn't need to be said but escaped anyways.

"I'm going to kiss you." Noya proclaimed.

Asahi obliged and leaned down so Noya could place his lips on his. When they pulled apart Noya rested his head on Asahi's chest.

Kissing the top of Noya's head Asahi whispered "You’re my husband."

Nishinoya smiled into Asahi's chest.

"I like how that sounds," Noya replied "My husband."

They continued dancing even after the music faded out.

* * *

 

Nishinoya got the worst call of his life, which lead him to stand in front of an ICU hospital room where his husband was. The doctor had talked to him, spewing medical words, but all that Noya really caught was "hit by car", "critical condition", and that they were finally going to let him see Asahi. Noya knocked lightly on the door before opening it and looking in. There was Asahi, lying on the bed, bandages and stitches covering nearly everything with wires and tubes connecting him to machines. Asahi opened his eyes and smiled at Noya.

"Hi."

"Hi," Nishinoya whispered as tears started filling his eyes.

Asahi gestured lightly for him to come in farther, so Noya made his way over to Asahi's bedside.

"Asahi," Noya uttered, not knowing what else to say.

"I want to dance with you," Asahi stated, throwing Noya off.

"What?"

"I want to dance with you," he repeated.

"Asahi," Noya said slowly "you’re not even supposed to stand, let alone dance. You need to rest-"

"Yuu, please." Asahi begged. "Let me dance with you again."

Giving in, Nishinoya nodded and moved to help Asahi.

With a lot of pain in Asahi's body, and Noya's heart, they managed to get Asahi into a sitting position.

"Okay I'm going to help lift you up and you use me to stand, alright?" Noya wanted to confirm that Asahi still wanted to do this.

"Mhmm," Asahi replied catching his breath and trying to ease the severe pain.

Nishinoya held onto Asahi as he put his arm on Noya's shoulders and started to lean in.

"Ready?" Noya asked again.

Asahi nodded into Noya’s neck.

Noya supported Asahi by taking most of his weight as he struggled to his feet. They stumbled a bit before gaining their balance together.

“I love you Yuu” Asahi whispered.

“I- I love you too Asahi,” Noya choked.

The tears were streaming down Nishinoya’s face as he starting to carefully sway them both.  
Asahi softly sang the lyrics of their wedding song as he wept and Noya matched his swings with Asahi’s wavering voice. Noya’s throat was too tight to join in, only allowing soft sobs to escape.  
Suddenly Asahi’s body gave in to his condition and they both went falling back against the wall and onto the floor.

“Asahi?! Asahi!!” Noya called out.

The panic was overwhelming as Noya shook Asahi trying to wake him.

“HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” he screamed at the door.

“Asahi! Please!” Noya begged him. “You can’t.

Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s face and almost couldn’t see him through his tears.

“Get up!” he cried. “Please Asahi, I love you. I-I need to dance with you again.”

“Don’t leave me.”

All of a sudden the room was filled with nurses that lifted Asahi onto the bed and carted him away, leaving Noya fighting two nurses trying to follow him behind restricted doors. Nishinoya was calling out Asahi’s name as his world turned black.

 

“We didn’t get to finish our last dance together.” Noya said “I would still like to, if- if you would wait for me.”

Nishinoya stepped forward and placed his bouquet of flowers in front of Asahi’s headstone, wiping the tears from his face as he did.

“So, if we see each other again,” Noya sobbed “would- would you like to dance with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic that I actually completed and posted so I hope you liked it. I'm moustachemoustachemoustache on Tumblr if you wanted to stop by.
> 
> Edit: I'm now at sugamama-koshi.tumblr.com


End file.
